Blake Stryker - Son of War
by KurlyCrazyKat
Summary: Blake Stryker has lived his entire life in an orphanage. His parents disappeared when he was very young and the police found him and stuck him in an orphanage, he runs away when he turns fifteen and gets into a fight with a monster by Roman Camp and passes out...(rest of the summary inside...it wouldn't fit all here...) Rated T 'cuz I'm paranoid...
1. Chapter 1

**(Here's the rest of the summary...sorry...)**

** Jayda Verdez has been told all her lifen that her brother wasn't normal. He had always been very fun loving and weird, but during a war something changed. He joined the other army and his mind basically disappeared, it was barely there. When Jayda hears the prophecy about her brother she's exstatic and tries to find the boy who needs to save him. So when Blake pops up so suddenly she's sure he's the one who can save him...but what if he isn't...?**

* * *

><p><strong>Son of War<strong>

This was it. I was running away. I grabbed the backpack I'd packed up during the weeks I'd spent planning. I stuffed my Mythology Encyclopedia in and put on the hoodie that I'd stolen from the last kid to be adopted. He left it in his bunk, finders keepers... That's pretty much how it's always worked here at Georgeton Orphan and Children's Center, in other words, a living nightmare for any honest person.

The black hoodie and black sweatpants I was wearing kept me from being seen, and I've always been able to be quiet if I needed to. Though the brightly colored graphic t-shirt I had under the hoodie did nothing to help me keep hidden I wanted something comfortable.

I slung my pack over my shoulder and ran noiselessly through the halls and into the kitchen. The kitchen was on the middle floor of the three story building so it didn't take me too long. I shuffled through the knives and other potential weapons until I found something I could use. It was small but easy enough to hide, the potentially deadly blade only needed sharpening and it'd be good as new. But I didn't have any time for sharpening, so I just ran back to my room. I'd practiced climbing the old oak next to my window plenty of times before, I wouldn't fall, right?

At least, that's what I thought...I was wrong...sort of. I grabbed the first branch I could find and it started to break so I quickly swung to another one, strategizing a little bit so that it had a little more hold to it. I did this almost the entire way down until I was on the last branch, I grabbed hold of the next one thinking, "Yes! I made it!" And it, in turn, broke. I fell to the ground, hard, and muttered a word that I probably should be censored, and went running down the street.

* * *

><p>I kept running. I didn't know where I was going but it was somewhere...I turned the corner whenever it felt right until I got to a dead end. I looked around for a moment before turning around to go back. I started to walk back until I heard a noise. Like shuffling feet...I pulled out the knife as a sort of impulse and looked around. Something moved behind me and I swung around then stared, wide eyed, at the creature in front of me.<p>

It looked like a pretty, teenage girl up top but you look a little lower and...donkey leg...She had one donkey leg and one metal leg and stood, smiling at me.

"Hello there...Blake Stryker" she said, her voice like a thousand hissing snakes.

I stared at her...how'd she know my name? And what was that last thing?

"B-Blake...Stryker?" I asked and she smiled, her teeth like a vampire's. I know my first name but...Stryker?

"Yes...do you not know your full name hun? Poor thing..." I knew something was wrong but I couldn't place a finger on it...the girl smiled at me again and I felt the urge to smile back but I forced it down. I felt like I knew this...but what from? I thought for a second before throwing my backpack onto the ground and unzipping it. I then pulled out my encyclopedia and looked at the girl again. She seemed confused so I worked fast and opened to E.

The first page I stopped at was Emposea...I looked at the picture and looked at the girl standing in front of me...yup...same thing...but before I could check anything else the Emposea lunged at me. I held the knife in front of me and sliced through her chest but it just went straight through her...I stared at her then rolled out of the way as she lunged again, landing on the ground right where I had been. I tried to run but she caught up. I cut her again with the knife and she hissed in slight pain but it only seemed to make her angry...I looked around for something else to use, something sharper, more permanent. I noticed something gleaming by the wall and lunged for it. It looked like a broken piece of bronze or copper, I wasn't sure, but it worked. I picked it up and slashed at emposae but she dodged and grabbed my shirt, raking my chest with her sharp claws and bringing me close to her face, smiling a demon-like smile.

"You are a good adversary, son of war, you have fought well, but not well enough..." She ran a claw on my jaw and I glared at her, the pain in my chest was almost unbearable, but I tried to ignore it. Son of War? Stryker? What is she talking about? I don't have a last name. I don't have a family, how could I be a son of-I stopped myself from thinking about her words and turned my focus to her ruby red eyes.

"Actually," I replied angrily, "I've fought pretty well I think..." I jabbed the bronze into her chest and she screeched in pain then turned to golden dust. "You know, for a poor thing..."

I looked at the pile of dust in front of me, struggling to stay standing, my head was throbbing. "Well...that worked..." I said wearily, my vision blurring and my chest flaring in pain. I tried to get to a wall and use it to lean on so I could gain my footing but it didn't help, I couldn't see what I was doing. I stumbled forward and fell to my knees, crying out in pain at the hard impact and falling forward onto the ground, my face hitting the cold asphalt and I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) This...was very short...but it's just an idea...what do you guys think? Leave a review! I AM SO SORRY! To those of you who actually read my other stories...I apologize...all my writing time has been devoted to math and cleaning lately...which I hate...both of...but I haven't been given much time lately and...well yeah...but I finally started on the next chapter of Daughter of Power...so that'll be up eventually...then Awkwardness and Fluff peoples...I'm sorry...I AM STUCK! I have an idea but...ugh...give me time...<strong>

**Leave a review telling me what you think! If I should continue or what...?**

**~ Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN) Yeah...I think I'm going to continue this! I really like it so far...that's kinda new for me considering a lot of my stories go downhill in my eyes...but I'm really mean to myself about my work...**

**And also...the past, present tense in this story may change throughout the chapters...I will actually probably fix it eventually though...**

* * *

><p>Jayda POV<p>

I walk into the fifth cohort barracks and toward my bunk, the bed I share with my older brother Luka. He's sitting on the bottom bunk and staring at nothingness, muttering under his breath. I realize what's happening and run toward him, pulling him into a tight embrace, his face is beaded with sweat.

"Luka, it's only a dream!" He doesn't hear me and starts to whimper, his dark eyes growing wide. He squeaks and thrashes in my arms but I don't let go.

"Shh...Luka calm down...you're only seeing things that are in your mind...you're okay...nothing is wrong..." he whimpers again but stops thrashing around.

Tessa Anderson, who happens to be basically the only Venus child here in camp, walks in and smirks at me, "What's wrong with him...? Having one of those nightmares again?" She says in her snotty voice. She giggles, "Why don't you wake him up?"

"I can't..." I growl back, though she already knows this, "He..."

"Isn't all there?" she smirks again.

"I was going to say, 'can't get out of the dream' thank you very much...why are you in here?"

"I live here, duh!" She replies and I sigh.

"Well could you shut up...?" I mutter and she smirks.

"I could...but I won't..." she quickly applies some pink lipstick to her full lips and fluffs her curly blonde hair the walks to her own bunk, which, unfortunately, is right next to mine and Luka's...

Luka whimpers again and I hold him closer to me then, gently, in my soft, shaky voice, I begin to sing.

"Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
>Every morning you greet me<br>Small and white,  
>Clean and bright<br>You look happy to meet me.  
>Blossom of snow<br>You bloom and grow,  
>Bloom and grow forever.<br>Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
>Bless my homeland forever..."<p>

I look down at him again and see that his eyes have closed. I gently lay his head on his pillow and slip out of the barracks silently.

Luka had joined another army some time ago...a charmspeaker from the other side had convinced him of it. But when we finally got him back...the charm had taken its toll on his head...his brain was damaged and he hasn't been easy to talk to or do anything with since. He doesn't speak, rarely moves, and only mumbles incoherent thoughts. He has lots of dreams that I sometimes have to snap him out of. Which is the only reason he's allowed to stay on the girls side of the barracks. Everyone knows that he won't even move unless I make him, and no one minds his constant trembling at night because it's drowned out by the boy's snoring on the other side. Plus, a lot of the other girls are afraid of me I think...

I stalk out through the Praetorian Gate and stray off the path toward the bridge toward the outside world. I know I'm not supposed to leave without permission but Dakota, our Praetor, hates my guts...seriously...she wants me to leave...so I doubt I'd even _have _to ask. I cross the Little Tiber over the stone bridge and dart toward the exit. New Rome may be right beside a city but...we have out ways of hiding...I run down the hill and toward the single door exit. I open the door and look around to make sure no one is there. But instead I see a body on the ground, surrounded by a puddle of blood. The boy has brown hair and is wearing all black, his hoodie is bloodstained and he's lying limply.

I step out and make my way past the corpse but then see the boy move. I squeal and walk cautiously toward him, then notice something strange. There's a scrap of Celestial Bronze in his hand that's covered with..._ichor_...I gasp and kneel beside the boy.

"H-hello...?" I say quietly, my voice trembly.

He replies with a loud moan. I turn his body over and inspect his wounds.

"Emposa attack..." I mutter and his eyes open for the first time. One is blood red and the other jade green. But they quickly both go green and I shake my head around.

"I have to get you to the infirmary..." I mumble as I lift him up. I drag his limp body through the hills and over the bridge before finally some kids see and help me. We get to the infirmary and I lay him on a cot then sit and wait as I find out if he's okay bot not...I study him. He has shaggy brow hairbthatvfalls in his jade green eyes. He has tanned skin and a couple random freckles. His body is skinny, but not wimpy, strong yet not muscular. An Apollo girl walks over, I think her name was Erin, and begins to treat him gently as I sit and watch. A Bellona boy in the bed next to the boy stares at her working, as if he's studying her every move.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) What did you guys think? Did you like this chapter or...? And I can't continue writing Daughter of Power until Saturday...when I get my phone back...<strong>


End file.
